Try again, Miss Granger
by NyxPersonified
Summary: What happens if Wizards never existed? When Hermione Granger finds herself being attacked by some unknown creatures, then none other than Severus Snape comes and saves her. While under his care she finds out what she is Which isn't very human and tries to find who her real father is. Rated M for Violence. Guys I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This was an original story, Please forgive me if you get confused, as I do not have a proof reader. The original names of the 'Hermione' and 'Severus' where 'Grace' and 'Adam'. So if you see any of those names anywhere, you know who I'm talking about. Thanks!

Chapter One._ Miss Granger._

Sun shone through the windows of the English room, temporarily blinding Hermione. Her school skirt went to below her knee, school regulations, but it s not like anyone listened to them. Her face was hidden by her fringe. Only holding a textbook up to her face would stop her being blinded.

The class gossiped to each other in hushed voices, not wanting to be shouted at. Their uniforms identical to her own. The only difference is on her feet were converse. She had saved up months for them. They were black with red skulls; they were the most valuable part of her wardrobe.

Hermione walked with a smoothness like someone who had years of dance training, unfortunately Grace hadn t. She had dark brown hair that shaped an oval face. Her eyes the only thing not normal about her, where silver, such a startling contrast to her dark hair.

She perched herself on a seat in the back of the classroom. The shadows seemed to curve towards the students, as if they wanted to join to a human life force. Her slow breathing was overpowered by the shrieks of her fellow female classmates. Hermione pinched her nose between her thumb and finger; she hated how the popular girls acted. Just because she dressed differently and listened to weird music she wasn t worth knowing.

The teacher called the class to order. Silence was quickly followed by the powerful commanding voice of Mr. Smith. He was rambling on about a poem grace had already annotated. In fact all the poems in her anthology were finished and she had known them by heart.

She turned slightly and caught the eyes of the girl sat across of her; she was a happy girl despite the constant bullying. Hermione stuck up for her when she was there; they even hung out together outside of the school grounds.

Hermione had never had many friends. She was always the one with no name. Even the teachers and parents feared her, Grace herself didn t know why. But what she did know that she was intelligent and knew how to use it to her advantage. Sadly some teachers don t know how to react to being corrected by a pupil.

The girl across the room-Sarah her name was, smiled at her. Grace found herself smiling back. Sarah didn t have the same individuality as Hermione, but it was enough to get her bullied.

Hermione bent her head down to search through her bag, finding what she was looking for she pulled out a book. She gently laid it on the table top. It looked brand new, but it was her favourite book of the moment Philosophy by Edward Craig. She hadn t put it down since she bought it.

A loud bang startled Hermione so much she dropped her book. Mr. Smith had been trying to get her attention for 5 or more minutes and of course she had completely ignored him. Engrossed in her book she blinked a couple times and then had the sudden realization that everyone was staring at her.  
Hermione was blushing, well who wouldn t? The teacher s face was red with anger; a vein pulsed in his neck. He opened his mouth and she knew he was going to shout at her.

"Get out of my classroom!" he shrieked.

Hermione snatched her things up and ran out of the class room, the students laughing quietly while Mr. Smith screamed at them to be quiet. She slowed to a walk when passing several teachers the sped back up when spotting the stairs. Eventually pushing through a pair of faded wood doors and coming to a stop at the head teacher s office.

She knocked on his door, three quick raps just below the shining plaque with large printed letters on it. Mr. Wilson and underneath it Head teacher . She heard a voice muffled by the door. "Come in."

Pushing the door slowly open, she poked her head through. "Hi, sir." She smiled.

He sighed. His hair was greying at his temples; his face was kind with a scar that ran down from the bridge of his nose into his upper lip, so when he smiled it looked stretched. But he was the nicest person she had ever met.

"Got kicked out of maths again?" We both know too well what teacher had caused her to run all the way to his office.

"It was Mr. Smith sir." Hermione was fully in the room now, hands clasped in front of her. The bracelet on her left wrist tinkling softly.

"Ah." He held himself proud, like any moment a photographer would burst into the room and start snapping away. "Do you want to go home?" he said this almost every day. He knew what my answer would be, yes I would like to. No I don t need a lift.

Yes sir. Hermione answered.

"Okay." He dug into his desk drawer and pulled out a slip. He mouthed the words as he wrote them down. He looked up and opened his mouth.

"Hermione." She spelled it out for him.

He wrote it down quickly. "I know I should learn how to spell your name. But there are too many ways of spelling it." He smiled. "I get confused." He leaned over and handed her the note. He knew how to spell her name; he just didn't like her coming into his office and sitting there silently. It was quiet scary how she could just disappear.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back at him. She was rarely in school. The teachers where annoyed them before even answering a question, and the students were so freaked out by her they wouldn't even talk to her. Hermione turned and slowly walked out of his office.

* * *

The sun was still shining. It gleamed through the windows, catching the flecks of dust so they seemed on fire. Hermione smiled to herself. She had completed the week s home work and it was only Wednesday.

She was bored, Lisa her boss refused to let Hermione borrow any books to read while she was minding the front desk unless it was for a school project. The only reason she had been keen to work here was so she could be surrounded by books and maybe a little bit about the money.

She sighed and turned her attention to the book she was holding. It was brand new, and had just been put on the shelves. She was one of the first in the bookshop to read it. She bent her head down and sniffed at it. She loved the new book smell. It was intoxicating.

"Err- Excuse me miss?" a musical voice said.

She jerked her head up; searching for the person this voice belonged to. Her mouth dropped open. He was wearing a black shirt over a normal white t-shirt, and on the bottom half of his body were a pair of black skinny jeans and shoes.

She looked at his face to see he was smirking; she had been caught being an idiot. His face was beautiful; a pair of warm black eyes looked back at her. His lips were full paired with a small pale pink scar. His nose gently curcle downwards, slightly resembling a break. All this framed by long thick black hair.  
She realized a bit too late she had been staring. "Yes?" her voice shook.

"Do you have The Case of God? He paused. By Karen Armstrong?" Grace hopped off her stool behind the counter. She beckoned him to follow her. As she led him to the right section several other workers and customer s eyes followed her.

Pausing at the right letter she scanned the rows with her finger. A minuet went by before she found the book he wanted. It slid out smoothly; a small layer of dust coated its cover. She quickly brushed it off with her fingers. Hermione sighed, everything always got so dusty, they had only been on the shelves two days.

She turned to him to find him studying her with one of his eyebrows raised. "You want to buy this?" He smiled again.

"Yeah." Turning away from Grace he strode with a confidence that Hermione could never have pulled off.

She found herself looking at him properly, seeing how there was a thin layer of light that surrounded his body. She paused, was it a glamour? She had read about them when she was into her vampire phase what was she thinking? Vampires and other imaginary creatures didn t exist! It was against science.

Shaking her head she caught up with him at the counter. He seemed to be as deep in thought as she was. "Hello?" Hermione said loudly. After several attempts to bring him back to the real world, he snapped out of it.

"Yeah?" he blinked at her.

"If you want this book." She said slowly. "You need to give me a thing called money." He laughed. It was cute, like a little child s giggle. It made him even more attractive. I have money. He dug through his pockets to reveal several crumpled five pound notes.

Hermione held out her hand. While he slipped his money into it she caught a flash of black on his wrist.  
"Do you have a tattoo?" It burst from her lips before she could stop herself.

"Yeah." He looked pointedly at Hermione. His eyes taking in every line of her body, every hair out of place. She found herself blushing.

"Want to see it?" he asked politely.

"Yeah." She smiled, watching him gently push up the sleeve of his shirt. Only to snap it straight back down.  
Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Well." He pushed his sleeve down all the way down, past his wrist, covering his tattoo. "Ask more politely next him, then maybe you might see it." He turned rather abruptly and stalked away.

Hermione was lost in thought again. She was wondering when she would see him again. Probably not, Hermione sighed.

A cough brought her back to real life. She looked up into the Lisa s eyes. "Hi." Hermione muttered.

"You put the money in the till?" she asked knowing fine well that it was in Hermione s hand.

"No." Hermione opened her hand to show Lisa a couple of crumpled five pound notes. She quickly dropped them in to Lisa waiting hand.

"You can go home now." Lisa spat the words at Hermione. She knew that had Lisa never liked her. To be honest the feelings were mutual.

"Yeah." Hermione grabbed her bag from under the counter and swung it over her shoulder.

Pushing the shop door open Grace was met by a silence. The only sound was the wind gently blowing her hair around her shoulders. The street lamps shining the way to the bus station. She turned around and took a look at her shop, the clear windows filled with several best sellers. The sign over the door read '_Waterstones'_ in big white letters.

She looked across the road; the darkened windows of the nearby shops looked menacing. Her shadow following her at a slow pace. Being at opposite angles with the light Hermione realised that her shadow didn t look like her.

It was taller and somehow slimmer, and a lot more feminine. It walked the exact same pace as she did but the swing of her arms was off, a tiny bit slower than it should be. She stopped walking, shaking her head. This was so stupid! How could a shadow not mirror her?

She started walking home; not paying any attention to her shadow or the two people that followed her. It was just her imagination her mother had always said. She needed to get her head out of books.

She entered the bus station through the automatic doors, her footsteps echoing loudly. She dug through her bag, pulling out a pair of headphone s and MP3 player. Pushing them into her ears and turning it on she was greeted by a quiet piano piece.

Sitting on a faded bench, she listened to the lyrics. Watching her reflection in the window opposite she pushed her hair out of her eyes and squinted, trying to see through her reflection.

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor, turning her head so she could see who it was, she spotted a couple. The man looked considerably older then the woman. He had grey hair and a day s worth of stubble on his chin. The woman had a veil of bright pink hair and a lot of eye liner.

Hermione had a feeling that she shouldn t be here. Something bad was going to happen, and she was going to get in the way if she didn t get out now.  
Moving as quietly as she could but she realized that her shoes were making too much noise. Acting as quickly as she could she gripped the laces, yanking them tight. With no sound coming from her she hugged the wall moving in and out of the couple s line of vision.

Her breathing was harsh. Coming out in wild gasps. No matter what she told herself she couldn t calm down. Then someone else walked into her vision, the man from the book shop. She nearly laughed; He d help her, wouldn t he?

He still had the bag that she had given him; he was walking with smooth long strides. Grace looked at him in more detail. Her eyes widened a fraction, he didn't look human. His shape was different, he was taller and a lot more muscle. He looked like he knew his way around a fight.

The couple had spotted him by now. They both seemed to move as one. They walked towards him their movement so similar, it looked choreographed. Hermione suppressed a laugh. It didn t feel real.

Her headphones were still playing the music. She hunted for the MP3. Something hit the flood with a loud crack. Milliseconds later the scream of music invaded the silent bus station.

Hermione looked up to find the couple and the man from the book shop staring at her. She bolted for the nearest door which happened to be across from where she was stood. The door zoomed towards her, but not fast enough.

She heard a horrid snapping sound. She looked in the windows to see the reflection of what was happening. The pink haired woman and the greyed hair man where morphing together. Their bodies were melting and pulsing together, forming two separate balls of goo.

Suddenly they started taking shape. The colour of his skin was darkening to red, becoming more vivid. His eyes pushing together to form a single on in the middle of his forehead. A tearing of fabric made Grace look at his back; a tail was growing out of the small of his back!

Hermione felt her feet being swiped out from under her. She hit the ground, hard. Her head smacking against the cold, hard floor. Something loomed over her. Her vision was blurred. She squinted.

The woman-well she didn t look like one now. She still had pink hair but her skin was a pale creamy colour. She toward over Hermione and her teeth stuck out of her mouth at strange angles.

A Smash distracted them both, looking over the pale monsters shoulder she saw the man from the book shop attacked the red dinosaur well that s how he looked he sprang at him with impossible speed and punched the monster in its stomach.

It roared in frustration, becoming more and more uncoordinated in its volley of hits. Not one of them hit its target.

Hermione realised that the time she was watching them fight she could be using to crawl away. Rolling over silently she began to drag herself towards the exit. A pain shot up her leg, she had to press her lips together to stop herself from crying out.

She continued to drag herself across the floor. She was wondering why the woman was letting her go. Was she trying to help her friend? Or was she going to find Grace late? The pain in Hermione s leg was becoming unbearable, every time she dragged it across the floor it flamed with agony.

As her fingers clawed at the smooth, painfully cold tiles, a pair of teeth caught hold of her leg, just below the knee. Grace opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her fingers tried to catch hold of something to take her mind off the pain her searching fingers came across nothing.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She normally stopped herself from crying, but she just couldn t take her mind off the pain. She was being slowly dragged back to the place she started from. Red streaked the floor; surely this blood was not all hers?

Another scream filled the air. It echoed off the walls. All she could think about was would she get out of this alive and why has nobody heard this? We must have made enough noise for someone to call the police?

She stopped being dragged across the floor; she looked in the windows and noticed the man from the book shop had a sword in his hands. He was slashing at the red monster with such precision and focus that he didn t notice the white one moving up behind him.

Hermione suddenly forgot her pain. Pushing her self up from the ground she put weight on her bad leg. To her surprise she felt a dull burning tingle. She felt stronger and faster, so much more confident that she could fight the white monster.

She ran straight towards it. Moving faster than any normal human being could. The white monster saw her running and turned to meet her attack. They both leapt at each other. The impact sounded like the clash of boulders, it shook the whole bus station. The windows cracked and lights went out.

Even in darkness Hermione found she could see perfectly well. Her eyes traced every line of the monster s body, graceful in its attack. She could even see beauty in its snarling face. Hermione struck out with her left hand, catching the monster s front leg or was it arm? closing her fingers around its wrist. Pulling it towards herself.

Acting quickly she shoved it away from her body. The monster tripped over its feet and landed with a loud crack. Unfortunately it didn t stay down for long. Its body didn t look hurt, but with Grace on a broken leg, who knew what injuries it could have?

Hermione lunged towards her opponent, trying to get to a weak spot. But she wasn t an experienced fighter like this monstrosity was. Its arms had thick muscles wrapped around the bone. The black leather clothes it was wearing were ripped up and scattered on the floor.

Hermione tried to find the man from the book shop. When she did finally find him he was stood over the body of the red monster. He raised his arm, holding a sword that glinted in the shine of florecent lights of the bus station. Quickly driving it down into the monster s chest. He left it there turning meet Hermione s eyes.

His widened in shook, while She was attacked from the side. Momentarily phased. Hermione turned her body towards the threat, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around its neck. She saw the life slowly drain out of its eyes.

She dropped its corpse; it hit the floor with a thud. She was panicking, she hadn t just killed something. She couldn t believe it.

She looked at the man from the book shop, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She felt she leg buckle underneath her. He moved quickly enough to catch her seconds before she hit the ground.

Her body was trembling; horrible choking sounds were coming from her throat.

He tipped her head back to look into her eyes. "It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her with just those words. Of course it didn't work!

"Whats her name?" Hermione managed to choke. The burning sensation in her left leg was spreading though her body.

"Whose?" He murmured, gently tucking her hair behind her ears.

"The girl I just killed!" Her voice was loud enough to make them both wince.

"I don t think I should tell you." He paused. Seeing the glare she gave him. "Her-and I use the term loosely-was Courtney." Hermione nodded. He gently laid her down. He stood up to dig through his pockets, pulling out a shiny silver phone. Opening it and pushing several buttons he put the phone to his ear.

It answered on the first ring. "Hello?" he paused. "It's me. She s been bitten." He crouched down touching the bite mark. It's a green colour and it's stopped bleeding." Several minutes later he bent down again. The pain was worse than before. Like every vein in her body was on fire.

"Help is coming." She looked at him, his shirt was torn barely covering his upper body he didn t have his book as well. His feet were bare and covered in blood. She felt her stomach roll.

Hermione opened her mouth, trying to find something to fill the silence. But she couldn t find anything to say. She was happy, being alive, the only downer on her mood was the pain. Sitting there in his arms, covered in blood and who knows what else.

He smiled at her. Small crinkles in the corner of his eyes. "It's going to be okay." He kept repeating. It was annoying Hermione so she raised one of her hands covered in blood and clamped his lips shut between her thumb and middle finger.

"My bag?" Hermione murmured looking into his eyes.

"Over there somewhere..?" He waved his hand vaguely. Sighing, "Why are women always worried about their posessions?" He brought his head closer to hers, scowling softly.

So of course, she did the most human and embarrassing thing she could. For the first in her entire life, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_'thoughts'_

__**A/N: Just to be clear, Hogwarts never existed. **

Chapter Two. _Severus _

Just find her. It will be okay. Nothing bad will happen, you re just checking up on her. It s not stalking. Severus reasoned with himself.  
He smirked as he wandered into the bookstore. Not stalking. He chanted.

_'Ah!'_ He smirked again. _'Found you._' He quickly covered the bookstore, looking for something that might interest her. He picked up a random vampire book, pausing. Well she had been into vampires, when he last talked to her. He stopped. That might not be the case now. A woman approached him. Lisa? He sighed, they met several months ago, when Severus had set up the job for Hermione, just at the turn of her sixteenth birthday. He honestly didn t care for her. Her mind wasn t a pretty thing. It was twisted- Well of what he could read of it anyway. That s the thing with humans; you can never get a good read. Sometimes a smell or a small line of thought, but never something actually valuable.

"Need help?" She asked. Severus tried not to pull faces at her.

"Um, no thank you. I m just browsing." He smiled.

"Okay Hun." She replied, smiling. "Just give me a shout when you re finished?" Severus shook his head. _'Hun? I need a medal for self restraint! Who even says that anymore?_' Picking up a random book, and not even looking at the title he started for Hermione.

Slowly advancing towards her, he smirked. _'Is she actually smelling a book. What is wrong with the world?'_ He dropped the book he was holding onto the floor, gently kicking it aside.

"Err Excuse me miss?" He frowned. _'Miss? Is that all you could think of?'_ Her head snapped up, giving him chance to read the title of her book. 'The case of God.' Well, she had moved on from her vampire stage.

His smile broadened when Hermione s mouth dropped open, his kind where meant to be attractive. Hermione took her time taking in his appearance and Severus enjoyed the havoc he was playing in the shop. Her Boss, Lisa, was seething a few book shelves back, and quite a few of the other female staff.

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Do you have the Case of God, by Karen Armstrong?" She hopped off the stool. Severus tried to stop a smirk from forming. He was going to tell her she'd just had it in her hand but she d already walked off.

"You want to buy this?" She smiled, revealing a dimple on her left cheek.

"Yeah." Severus smiled. _'Just walk away, no stalker questions. It ll be creepy._' He turned and strode away.

He gently pushed into Hermione's mind, he couldn't read anyone well, he hadn't practised in a while. She was easy anyway. He flinched, she could see the glamour? She gently brushed the thought from her mind, vampire didn t exist. He snorted. Quite a few Angels disguise themselves as vampires, thinking it d be more romantic when they feed. I find it plain weird.

"Hello?" Hermione snapped Severus out of his mind chatter.

"Yes?" He blushed.

"If you want to buy this." She paused, talking very slowly, as if to a child. "You need to give me a thing called money." He was tempted to put a hand over her mouth, just to shut her up while he got his head together. She was quiet a rude woman. He decided against gagging her, and quickly dropping the money into her waiting hand.

"Do you have a tattoo?" Hermione questions.  
"Yes. Want to see it?" Severus smirked. _'Go on, Sev, go into ass hole mode.'_

"Yeah." Grace smiled. She was furiously blushing. Severus gently tugged up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his wrist before pulling the material back down.

"Well ask more polietly next time, then maybe you might see it."

He walked back to the coffee shop where he d set up base in. Just across from Hermione s shop. Scooting into a chair he pulled out his newest purchase. He found, after the first page, it was very boring. He let his mind wander around him.

Severus wasn't going to bother reading the book. It'd just get given to another kid, or shove it on a shelf never to be seen again. He sighed and went to buy a cup of plain coffee.

The shop closed up, after is fifth coffee. He just waited around the corned, cold, trying to pull his jacket closer to him.

It got dark rather quickly considering how bored Severus was. He spotted Hermione leaving and followed her straight to the bus station.  
Pausing outside to check, he gently tested the minds of the closest people. Nothing wrong here. Slowly making a circle around it he spotted two people running.

She s getting the next bus! The first one gasped. He was a rather large man, with greying hair, a leather jacket and a serious bathing problem.  
Shall we get on the bus with her? The lady asked as they disappeared through the front doors.

Severus waited several minuets to see what would happen. They were looking for Hermione. Time to show them who the boss is. Severus smirked.  
He ran straight up to the couple, dropping the book to the floor. The sound of a random idiot playing their music too loud distracted them for a moment. As he went to punch the closest one, they started transforming. Two fairly big balls of goo stood in front of him. Severus grimaced. He hated this part.

Once they d finished. The man, if you could call him that now. Dived at Severus. He ducked under the jump searching his pockets for some type of weapon. Its rear-end caught Severus, sending him flat on his face, smashing his chin into the floor.

Pushing himself up and smiling triumphantly at find a long blade in his pocket. He heard Hermione struggling with her attacker as it dragged her back from one of the exits.

He dodged every punch thrown, until he was surprised with a swift kick to his rib cage.

"Umpff." He hit the opposite wall then slid to the floor, the sword clattered to the floor beside him.

The red demon started towards Severus, thinking it had earned itself an easy prize. When Severus quickly used the wall to his advantage and shoved off it, colliding with his opponent. Standing over its body, he shoved the sword into its ribs, piercing its heart. He tried tugging the sword out, but it wouldn t move.

As he turned to meet Hermione s eyes she was attacked by the other demon. Severus had to force himself to not roll his eyes. She surprised him by how quickly she killed the thing. Severus saw Hermione s legs buckle, and managed at catch her before she fell. He looked over to the corpse, seeing a bracelet lying broken on the floor next to the body.

Hermione was making the most horrific choking sounds. "It's going to be okay." Severus had been saying that a lot today. He tried to smile; they both know it was a lie.

"What's her name?"

"Whos?" He shouldn t tell her, it ll make it more real, more worse.

"The girl I just killed!" Severus flinched.

"I don t think I should tell you." _'The bracelet was probably a token from someone she d killed.' his mind added._ "Her." He stopped. "And I use this term loosely. Her name was Courtney." Hermione nodded while Severus made her more comfortable on the floor. '_Phone, damn, where is it_?' he cursed finally finding it; he was defiantly in need of a new one. Typing in Benjamin s number, he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Severus spoke softly.

"Sev! What! Are you okay? We're on our way!" Benjamin replied frantically.

"It's me. She s been bitten."

"What s the wound like?" Benjamin questioned.

"It's a green colour and it's stopped bleeding."

"Oh no, no, no!" Benjamin continues. "The venom, it s already far into her bloodstream, she must be in so much pain. We need to get there quickly. Sev? Severus, is she awake?" Severus snapped the phone shut, tired of Benjamin s dramatics. He bent his head close to Hermione's "Helps coming." He smiled.

"My bag?" Hermione whispered.

"Over there." He waved his hand for emphasis. "Why are women always worried about their possessions?" leaning his head closer.

He paused just as she went limp in his arms. "Did she just faint on me?" He asked out loud.

"I believe she did, she deserved it." Benjamin walked up with a team of four helpers. Turning away from Severus. "Right you two, get rid of the body, Sev got rid of the other one for you, so someone just go pick up with sword before a innocent bystander picks it up."

"Umm I kinda have a sleeping girl in my arms. A little help?" Severus frowned.

"Yeah, I ll get her. One second." He pulled out a little container holding a syringe, finding a vein and quickly injecting it into Hermione s arm. "That'll keep her out for a while. I'll grab her shoulders." Severus snorted.

Benjamin didn't comment he gust grabbed her ankles and they carried her over to his car. "We look like we re kidnapping someone." Benjamin commented.

"I said all day this wouldn t get stalker-ish, or weird. Now you re here". Severus shook his head.

"But we are carrying a body into the back of my car." He set Hermione s feet on the floor while opening the door.

"We should sit her up, make it look like we haven t killed her." Severus added.

"Good idea. "He straightened Hermione out and slipped a seat belt around her.

"Shall we wait for the rest of them?"

"Oh? What?" Benjamin looked confused.

"The body clean up team." Severus rolled his eyes. "No. They came in a separate van." He jerked his hand to the plain white van stood at the corner, no plates and tinted window.

"Let's go." It didn't take that long to get home, considering Hermione was fast asleep in the car, falling all over the place. It was kind of cute, in a weird, murderer way.

"Think we ll get done for kidnap?"

"Keep talking like that and you'll make us look suspicious." Severus muttered.

"Just say it s a human sized bag of grass clippings? Everybody has to cut grass." Benjamin spoke innocently.

"Great. We are going to be arrested."

They drove in silence for a few minutes until a cry of "Police!" Severus instantly slid low in his chair, so he could not be seen from the outside.

"Where?" He squeaks.

"Idiot." Benjamin grinned.

"What?"

"No police." Benjamin replied, laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"I swear, if Hermione wasn t in this car I would have made you crash by now." He growled.

"You wouldn't do that." Patting the dashboard. "Not if you want to me to do some impressive things to your motorbike."

"Don't do that, ever."

"Stay away from my stuff then."

"Okay." Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione whimpered in the back seat. "Think she s having a nightmare?" Benjamin whispered.

"Nah, it s probably her leg, or head Or something I didn't see her hurt."

"Um?" Hermione blinked sluggishly.

"Hey sleepy head." Severus smiled, climbing into the back seat.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling up to Severus s side.

"Think she s dead?" Benjamin asked.

Severus sighed. "No, I think I d notice if I had a dead girl sat next to me. Just keep driving. You idiot."

* * *

"Hows she doing?" Benjamin asked from the door way, it was a rule in the household that he was not allowed near anything breakable.

"She's stable." Severus replied.

"She ll be fine." Amber snapped. "It was just a bite for goodness sake."

"Amber could you leave for a few moments?" Benjamin enquired.

"Why?" She scowled.

"I need to speak with Sev, of course." Benjamin replied evenly. Amber-still scowling-stomped outside the makeshift hospital ward.

"Severus." Benjamin started.

"What?" He hissed.

"We need to question her, when she wakes."

"No."

"No?"

"Unless in the last thirty seconds are now unable to understand when someone is denying you something."

"And the reason is?"

"Because when she's found out this way, by being attacked in plain sight!" Severus paused controlling himself. "Hell, she might not even know what happened! She might not even know what she is!"

"Well, she's certainly not one of us!" Benjamin countered.

"I know! Its pretty obvious!" then mumbled. "I've found her mother."

"So you know what she is?"

"Part demon. "Benjamin walked closer to the sleeping girl. Gently ushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And you know how?" Severus snorted.

"Her mother. She was quiet heavily glamoured. She had been for too long, its damaged her mind and I don't think it can ever be repaired."

"And she knew how?" Severus smirked.

"He quiet boldly told her what he was." Benjamin sneered. "Then promptly took it away from her, a long with most of her memory and free will."

Hermione stirred on the bed, awoken by Benjamin's gentle touches.

"Benny." Severus leered. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Ah." He clasped his hands together. "Business to attend too, also I need to inform the council of her." Jerking his head towards the waking girl he promptly spun around and exited the infirmary.

Severus gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione's nose twitched and Severus had to suppress a smile.

"What are you doing?" Amber screeched.

Severus turned his head. "Checking on her." Amber sauntered in, swinging her hips in a flirtatious fashion. Severus smirked. They may be together, but sometimes she could be ridiculous.

"She'll be waking up soon." She purred.


End file.
